Complications
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: When Robin leaves Barney at the altar, some changes start to go down with the gang. Barney is determined to get revenge, Ted tries to win Robin over while rebuilding his friendship with Barney, and Robin just wants time to sort out her thoughts. Meanwhile, Marshal and Lily are busy raising their new baby, and are oblivious as to what is going on around them. Summary may change. R


**Okay so this is a new story I'm trying out. I haven't written in fanfiction for a while, so it's good to get back out there. My first HIMYM story. Hope you enjoy it. :D Also, btw, has anybody heard of the contest to meet the cast of HIMYM? ._. The deadline was yesterday and I just missed my chance to sign up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but if I could have one I would've picked Barney and it would've been legand-waitforit-dary. Legandary.**

* * *

Barney's gaze fled repeatedly from the door to the clock as he waited impatiently for his ex to show up. His fingernails quickly found their way to his teeth as he began biting on them slowly, a failed attempt to calm himself down. Time seemed to move a lot slower in his head… and was it him, or were the walls suddenly shrinking? He checked the clock again. He had waited approximately two hours for her to show up and his patience wore very thin, especially with his ADHD. He groaned. Loudly. He felt more distraught and troubled than ever, his eyes looking uneasily back to the door, where he swore he heard noises. But nothing.

There he was, sitting in his black leather chair; in the middle of HER house waiting for god knows what. He thought he had it all figured out, but what he didn't plan for is for her not to show up. Heck, it was her house, what was taking her so long? He was all ready and prepared to confront her about their little "fall out". He was ready to make her cry if necessary. He was prepared to make her feel the pain he felt when she broke his heart. Part of him resented what he was about to do, you know the sensitive part that still loved her blah blah blah. But the other part, the angry and the determined part, was viciously outnumbering the sensitive part and still going strong.

_'She doesn't even have the decency to show up!'_ he thought to himself, fumed. After he went through the trouble to steal the key. After he had the whole speech written and rewritten in his head. After he broke down 10 TVs in anger, she doesn't show up?

"See you later." a voice outside the door said, distracting Barney from his current thoughts. He recognized that voice.

"What about a goodbye kiss?" The other voice was deeper, and he swore he heard a chuckle follow about something he hadn't quite heard.

Barney's blood boiled inside his veins. That would be her and... Him. He clenched his fists, as he heard the clatter of keys.

"Well, do you want to come in?" the first voice asked, and suddenly, Barney's anger faded. He had expected only her show up. Not him. He couldn't face him; he swore he never would again after his betrayal. Barney didn't feel prepared anymore. He felt sick. Without thinking, he scrambled behind the couch, cursing himself, but knowing it's too late to come out. The door flung open, and inside came a happy looking Robin, along with an amused Ted. Straight off, they spotted the leather chair.

"I see you remodeled" Ted said, smiling.

Robin instinctively looked at the door and then at the window to check for the possibility of a burglar. "Uh, no I didn't. I'm guessing Marshal dropped it off."

"Really? Well that's nice but isn't it more…Barney's style?"

At the mention of his name, Barney sunk lower on the floor, making sure they wouldn't spot him. He would have a lot of explaining to do if they caught him eavesdropping on the floor.

"I thought we agreed not mention his name." Robin said, biting her lip while looking at the door as if he would suddenly show up. She felt guilty, yes. But this was for the best. It had to be.

"Look Robin. I think we need to talk." Ted said seriously, sitting down on the couch. She pretended not to know what he was talking about. "What about?"

"Seriously Robin, we can't keep avoiding him forever." He looked like he felt bad, but Barney knew better. He did this on purpose. He knew this would ruin him. He knew it! But he did it anyways. _'Bastard'_ he thought to himself.  
"Look, Barney and I were just not meant to be. He was not set up for commitment. Even when he proposed; he looked like he had one foot ready on the exit door. We would've both ended up being hurt."

"So now only one of you is."

"Exactly!" Robin realized how bad that sounded. "That's not what I meant." She glared at Ted. "Look, I lo-… I like you Ted. I just know I do."

Barney felt sick again. That's how she wheeled him in, she claimed to love him. Look how great that turned out for him.

"I don't think _"liking"_ is a good enough reason to run away with someone's fiancé and ruin an entire friendship." Ted looked down at the floor, quite regretting his actions now. "I did it because I love you."

"Ted, don't go there again...please?" she looked at him pleadingly, begging him not to make her say it. Robin was never good with expressing emotions, but one thing she was certain of was that she didn't love Ted. She liked him, yes, maybe even more than just simple "friend like", but he wasn't the reason she ran out. She herself wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe it was Barney. Maybe she really was afraid the marriage wouldn't work out, or he would end up divorcing her and she would end up being alone. Maybe. Or maybe it was her. She, just like Barney, was equally terrified of commitment. Was it possible her fear drove her so insane she ended up doing something this stupid? Possibly.

"Come on Robin." He urged her. "You must have something to comment."

"Listen Ted, I thought I was ready to have this talk with you when I invited you in…but I guess I'm not. The wedding was yesterday. Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

Ted furrowed his brow, and stood up. "Robin, this was a mistake. What will our friends think of this? Of…us?" he made a hand gesture between him and Robin to emphasize what he was saying.

As mad as Barney was, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at how cliché Ted was being. He should handle situations more awesomely like he does: sneak into a house through the window with cool spy gadgets and sit there waiting for hours, thinking of cool ways to make the woman who hurt him cry. It wasn't as awesome as he would've wanted it to be, but it sure had some pizzazz.

"Listen I-" a ring interrupted what she was about to say. The sudden ring gave Barney a mini heart attack and he decided to be more alert. "I'll get it." Ted said, seeing the collar ID and recognizing it as Lily and Marshal. "Boy you have a LOT to explain to these guys."

Robin slapped her head, groaning. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. I think you owe them an explanation." And with that, he answered the phone.

* * *

**So what do you think? I had this idea in my head for a while, and I just decided to write it out. Review. :D I would be surprised if this interests anybody, but one can hope. ^^**


End file.
